


Sway with me to old cheesy songs

by Deanspain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Cute Dean, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Giggly and shit, Happy, Love, M/M, Silly, human!Cas, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has changed since his fall and just wants to dance.<br/>Dean just misses Castiel and wants his angel happy again.<br/>Sam's gets his game on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway with me to old cheesy songs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Today I felt like posting an old fic I wrote a long time ago and tidy it up a bit.  
> This was more of a project to see how my writing has evolved.  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this piece of silly fluff!

The bar was big but not too crowded. Music played, Sam flirted with some girl and Dean sat with Castiel and drank beer. A few couples were dancing to old bad Christmas songs and every five minutes some girl would walk up to Dean and ask him up for a dance. Some of the girls were pretty hot, dark-haired and blue eyed with soft pale skin, but Dean couldn't leave Castiel and would decline politely every time. The angel sat and studied fascinated the decorations, listened closely to the music and swayed slowly to it. They played those songs that always got stuck in your head for hours. Dean had guessed that Cas would like Christmas but there was something about how he looked at the couples dancing. Maybe he also wanted to dance? Castiel wasn't normal, not even when he now was fully human, that was sure, but he didn't have any reactions to well... anything. But there he was swaying and watching the couples every move.

Dean scratched his neck. No way that Castiel would say yes to anybody who wanted to dance with him. Since he had become human he became very insecure and it hurt to see him like that. Quiet and nervous. A part of Dean still saw him like something strong, powerful and holy. So seeing him like that broke Dean a bit. Cas was like that because of Dean after all. He wanted Cas to be happy. He wanted to see Cas smile and he wanted Cas to say whatever he wanted to say. He wanted to see Cas tilt his head when he did not understand something. He wanted Cas to stare into his eyes and read him from inside out. He wanted Castiel.

"Dean?" Cas' voice woke him up from his thoughts. Dean blushed slightly when he realized that he had been staring. He was about to come up with an excuse and ix it with a half hearted apology when he heard familiar notes.

Mumford and Sons, "I will wait" started to play. Dean remembered that one time in Texas last year when he had seen two people who looked like dad and mom dancing to this song. Since then he had remembered it and used to listen to it when Sam was asleep, memorizing every word and smiling how well it fit. Not that he would tell anyone that he had sobbed over a song.

"Wanna dance?" Dean suddenly blurted out. Castiel starred at him like he was crazy, but then his face lighted up. "Yes, Dean." Cas' eyes were bright and he looked so damn happy that Dean ignored the fact that he was about to humiliate himself and dance with a.. guy? Ex-angel? Angels didn't have gender.. or did they? Fuck it. He was about to dance with his best friend that was a dude.

Dean took Cas' hand and they made their way to the dance floor where Dean spun Castiel around so they were face to face. Dean placed his other hand on Cas’ waist. Cas automatically laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder. With silly smiles they started to dance. Dean leading Castiel around with the other couples. He was surprised with himself, he hadn't forgot how to dance completely, even though he was a bit rusty and there were some awkward bumps here and there. He could see that it was a bit harder for Cas though. The ex angel kept looking down on his feet, worriedly.

"Eyes on me, angel." Blue eyes met green and everything else just vanished. There was only Castiel. Dean slowed down and pulled Castiel closer so that they were chest to chest. He let Cas' hand fall to put both of his hands on Cas' waist as Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. The swayed together with eye contact the whole song. Dean couldn't ever remember doing anything as intimate as this. Cas looked at him so clearly, as if he was looking at Dean's very soul. The song ended and a new one started. Dean grinned when he heard what was coming up. He moved his hips in a circle and Castiel gasped. Dean forgot sometimes that Cas was a really quick learner as the bastard mimicked Dean's movement. This time it was Dean who gasped. Castiel let out an amused chuckle and his breath tickled Dean’s skin. Dean could feel him smiling against his neck and he decided that it was defiantly something he could get used to. 

With Castiel in his arm, he realized that he didn't have to watch where he was going as he had already fallen a long time ago. Damn his stubborn ass. Not that Castiel would ever know that... He probably would sooner or later but right now Dean pretended that he would get away with it. 

Dean pulled Castiel closer to himself and started to sing quietly in his ear. “ If the sky, that we look upon, should tumble and fall. All the mountains should crumble to the sea. I won’t cry, I won’t cry. No, I won’t shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me. And darling, darling,stand by me, oh stand by me.”

—

Sam looked around for Dean, feeling happy and giggly after getting that cute girl's number. He looked in every booth, but Dean and Castiel were not to be seen anywhere. He took a look at the dance floor and he smile grew even bigger.

In the middle of the dance floor, the hunter Dean Winchester and the fallen angel Castiel were standing and kissing. 

“About damn time. Fucking Christmas miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments means a lot to me, so if you liked it please leave a comment or kudos so that I can love you forever!


End file.
